


Painting

by CateGeo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateGeo/pseuds/CateGeo
Summary: I begged for prompts in one of my Discord Servers and someone asked for messy painting so I came up with this. Enjoy!





	Painting

“Are we even allowed to paint the walls?” Peridot plopped a can of paint on the ground “I mean, technically this isn’t our place. Isn’t it like illegal or something?”  
“And this butt ugly color isn’t illegal?”  
“Laz. It’s just gross. There’s no way it’s illegal.”  
Amethyst walked through the door “Alright I think that’s the last of them.”  
“It could be. There is no way you get that color without some form of evil poison or something. We could DIE. In our sleep no less.”  
“I don’t think that painting over poison would help any.”  
Lapis rolled her eyes and grabbed Peridot by the shoulders and turned her around to watch Amethyst take off her shirt to reveal an undershirt and pull her hair up into a ponytail, which not only showed her face, but also made her accidentally show off her muscles too.  
Peridot tried to keep her voice bored, but her blush and the fact that she kept looking down and then would immediately flick her eyes back up gave her away. “Honestly? THAT’S why you wanted to paint our apartment?”  
“Nah. I really would rather die than see this color another second. But it is the reason why I invited her and nobody else to help. I mean, why else would we get our own place?”  
“You do realize we need to paint and not do…stuff.”  
Lapis pressed her hand to her chest “Peridot Ovaline, you honestly think I wouldn’t wait until the painting was all done before trying to make any sexual advances on either one of you.”  
“Yes. I do think and know that you will not wait.”  
“If anything I would wait until the very end. It would be like a…reward.”  
Peridot scoffed “Please. The second a bit of paint gets on the wall you will deem it a worthy enough reason to get said “reward”.”  
“You two do realize that staring at me and whispering is extremely suspicious, right?”  
Peridot’s cheeks got redder as she tried to look at anything else in the room besides her girlfriends, while Lapis walked over and kissed Amethyst’s forehead “We’re just appreciating the view. But I bet it would look so much better without the awful backdrop. Let’s get started.”  
Throughout the afternoon the three of them worked. At some point Amethyst had started a “See who can ‘accidentally’ get the most paint on one another” war, which mostly had Amethyst getting Peridot, Peridot occasionally succeeding to get Amethyst, and Lapis expertly dodging the two of them while able to get to them both.  
Peridot, covered the most in paint and obviously the one in last, was getting more and more frustrated, which was hilarious to her girlfriends. And not hilarious to her. She quietly walked over to Amethyst and started helping her out. Amethyst perked up, ready to dodge and then fling her brush when Peridot silently said “Ok, we’re never gonna get Lapis if we don’t work together”, which made Amethyst calm down and nod. Peridot smiled “You distract her. I’ll be right back.” and got up and mentioned something about drinks and the corner market down the street and left.  
Amethyst walked over to Lapis and leaned on her shoulder. “I think this means we get to take a break.”  
Lapis felt a smirk fall on her lips “What kind of break do you have in mind?”  
Amethyst answered by pressing her lips against the taller girl’s, but was soon interrupted when she felt paint start emerging from behind Lapis.  
The two of them turned around to see Peridot frozen with an almost empty can of paint tilted sideways, aimed at them. Amethyst glanced at Lapis’s back and it was just a gooey dripping green mess.  
Lapis slowly walked towards Peridot, which made the smaller girl scream but unable to move her feet to start running, no matter what her brain was trying to tell them.  
Lapis scraped some paint of her back and smudged it on Peridot’s face before laughing “Jesus. You either lose or win by a landslide. There is no inbetween.” She kissed Peridot’s nose “I am so gonna get you after I take a shower.” And she turned around, heading for the bathroom as she slowly peeled her shirt off.  
Amethyst snorted “Dude, nice one. But you got me too.”  
“Y-yeah. That was kinda the point. I was betraying you to get in the lead.”  
Amethsyt dipped her paintbrush in a can “You got 5 seconds.”  
“SHIT!” Peridot bolted and Amethyst smirked.


End file.
